It is often desirable for organizations to send reminders, invitations, and other such correspondence to a large set of predetermined individuals. For example, in the field of pharmaceuticals, symposia and other such informational seminars are often organized for the purpose of presenting information to physicians regarding various drugs and other medical advancements. Accordingly, it is often necessary for the organization (e.g., the pharmaceutical company) to prepare a large number of invitations to a target list of physicians. This is a difficult task for a number of reasons. For example, it is usually cumbersome to determine which physicians are likely to be interested in which seminars. Furthermore, the invitation is likely to be fairly impersonal.
An additional difficulty posed by the preparation of such invitations is that the individual or group drafting the invitation might inadvertently utilize language that is inappropriate or does not fit within some other criteria. For example, in the field of pharmaceutical sales, it would be undesirable to include language in an invitation that appears to warrant that certain benefits will result from taking the drug. Given the rather litigious nature of the medical field and the rising cost of malpractice insurance, it is relatively easy and undesirable to inadvertently include language in an invitation that arguably exposes that organization to legal liability.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need for a system for preparing a large number of invitations or other such pieces of correspondence in a manner which is efficient and which helps to prevent or reduce the likelihood that the correspondence will include inappropriate language.